


Fake Dates, Third Wheels, and Other Services [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Mick Rory, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firefighter Mick Rory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Queerphobia, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Professional Third Wheel Mick Rory, Protective Mick Rory, or at least the start of how Mick Rory became a Professional Third Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The story of how Mick Rory became a professional third wheel, when he's not being a firefighter that is.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fake Dates, Third Wheels, and Other Services [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake Dates, Third Wheels, and Other Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555624) by [kitkatt0430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430). 



**Title:** Fake Dates, Third Wheels, and Other Services

**Fandom:** The Flast, Legends OF Tomorrow

**Author:** kitkatt0430

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 14:39

**Summary:**

> The story of how Mick Rory became a professional third wheel, when he's not being a firefighter that is.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555624)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/fakeDatesThirdWheelsAndOtherServices.mp3)


End file.
